


Akratic

by Animillion



Series: Twisted little things [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Getting horny in public, M/M, Masturbation, Predator!Tsukasa, Senku is 13, Shota Senku, TKSMayEvent2020, TKSevents, TheKingdomofShipping, slight stalking, someone take writing away from me XD, worrying, yes I made this a series and no one can stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Senku has never seen Tsukasa out in public before. So of course he follows him. His time following him really leads himself into more questions then answers.
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Shishiou Tsukasa
Series: Twisted little things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763863
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: TKS - 2 Weeks of Prompts (all ships) + Problematic Free For All (all ships and dynamics) - May 2020





	Akratic

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re still reading despite the warnings you can’t be mad at me :p

It’s packed. The train is filled to the brim but that doesn’t matter. 

Tsukasa was such a large man. He towered over everyone. And from his seat further down the cart, Senku definitely could see him. It was odd to see him out in public. Surely he’s recognizable to people. But the small, careful smile on his face probably made fans think he was in his own mind. Hell, that’s what Senku thought. 

Senku presses his bag of goodies to his torso. Seeing Tsukasa makes his heart race fast. He’s not sure if he’d call it _excitement_. Ever since their little... games started, he had never once seen this man in public. Now thirteen, Senku swallows thick remembering not so long ago how his relationship with Tsukasa started. If he were to notice him, would he come over? Would he even acknowledge Senku’s existence? Senku hopes he does. The thought that he wouldn’t angers him if only a little. 

How dare Tsukasa not acknowledge him? After all he’s done! But it’s not like he had even seen him yet. Senku wonders why he’s just staring out the window. Watching the tunnel lights go by. Senku grumbles. He had wished this trip was a quick one. From the bookstore to his home. Point A to point B and back. But life couldn’t be that simple for him. 

He knew he didn’t have to even say a word to this man. This pervert who would probably _molest_ him on this subway if he got the chance. Senku feels a shiver run down his spine and he squeezes his legs together. 

_Now is not the time hormones!_

He’s sure his hormones had adapted to his, uh, habits. His routine. His schedule of going over to the fighters home that was slowly becoming more homey. Things weren’t as dusty and everything was more organized. There was food stocked in the cabinets constantly. 

Senku can’t help but to think it’s all because of him. 

The train comes to a stop. It’s not his stop. But Tsukasa starts to move out. And like an ant to sugar he felt himself scoot off of his seat and follow. 

Because he is smaller than others it’s hard to keep up with him in the crowd. But Tsukasa is tall, and he manages. Manages to keep up while maintaining a safe distance with that mane of hair. It was put up in a loose ponytail today, and the look really suits him. Senku feels his heart speeding again and shushes it as the crowd slowly dissipates and he is pursuing Tsukasa on his own. 

What was he even doing on this side of Tokyo? There wasn’t any sports stores or grocery marts that Senku could think he’d need to go to. There was a food court and a few places to buy clothes. Tsukasa has very nice clothes, but none that he probably hasn’t bought from a thrift store. Which, Senku never understood why he needed clothes from there. The guy was loaded after all. 

People look at him strange as he tries to casually follow Tsukasa and fails at looking natural. He has his bag still hugged close to his chest as he watches Tsukasa turn into what he guesses is a convenience store. Slowly but surely he makes his way to it and peeks in. 

Tsukasa is just towering over everything, and it’s almost funny to see him in public like this. The clerk gives him a glance or two before looking back down at her magazine, bubblegum blown. 

Senku makes sure to slip in behind a couple who is coming from the opposite way. Holds the door for them and they smile at him. 

_They’re probably thinking I’m so cute or something._

That’s the look they gave him. The look he always gets from Tsukasa. But it runs deeper than one would think. He shivers again and glances around to make sure the man has his back turned. Good. Good he can’t see him. The couple stands at the counter for a brief moment before leaving. The clerk goes back to reading and doesn’t even seem to notice Senku had come in. He smirks to himself at his stealth. 

Walking around the aisle opposite to Tsukasa, he peeks in. The aisle he’s on is strange. Loaded with magazines and Tsukasa seems to be browsing one that has his face on the front. Senku would think he is egotistical but he doesn’t seem happy with it. 

He puts it down and carries on with his back turned. Once he turns down another aisle Senku is straight to the magazine he was holding before. Tsukasa was on the front of it, smiling devilishly at the reader. 

In a formal suit, Tsukasa doesn’t really look right. Senku thinks he’d look happier in casual clothes. He was a damn fighter after all, why would he need a suit? Formality was formality, Senku supposes. He flips it open and to the article. And that’s when Senku forgets to breath. 

Tsukasa is standing in nothing but fighter’s shorts. Hands wrapped in bandage as he looks at the reader with determination. His body sweaty, each muscle define by the lighting. And Senku thinks, if only for a moment, that this view made him look absolutely hot. 

He swallows thick. Flips the page to find no more pictures and then turns it back, staring at it likes he’s entranced. He knew they must’ve photoshopped his groin to look smaller. Because Tsukasa’s cock was not that small even when flaccid and he could attest to that. 

He can’t stop staring and realizes this page must be for teen girls. Not outright, but very subtly. Capture their attention with his body. His beautiful muscles that could break in a wall. The nice cut jawline and the smirk he was giving. Was Tsukasa upset about this? That they made him look like a living innuendo? 

Senku has to squeeze his legs together again. He hates himself for having followed Tsukasa here. How he was so curious to what he was doing he would even pick up the same magazine he was just reading. Senku feels like a stalker. 

“Enjoying something?” 

Senku squeaks and jumps at the hot breath in his ear. He turns around with the magazine pressed firm to his bag along with his previous bag in order to hide it from him. 

“Tsu-Tsukasa what are you doing here?” Senku tilts his head and looks away, already feeling anxious sweat beads on his brow. 

“That’s my line.” Tsukasa presses a hand to his hip and smiles down at him. Senku feels in danger. 

“Just in the neighborhood you know.. shopping.”

“You live on the other side of town.” 

“So? S-so do you...” 

Tsukasa chuckles and squats to talk with him more privately. “You know it’s dangerous for little boys to walk around town by themselves, there’s perverts looking for weak little things like you.” 

Senku feels something crawling up his spine. 

_Yeah, idiot, perverts like you!_

“So, about that magazine-“

“Wh-what magazine?” 

Tsukasa laughs again, and Senku hates it.

“I didn’t get much of a say on what shots they were using, even it was only two.” He reaches above him to grab his own. He stands up from his squat to look through it again. But this time he was smiling. Senku hates that before he wasn’t. Now he was? He doesn’t understand. Not until Tsukasa meets his eyes and says, “but you seem to be enjoying them, so I think it’s okay.”

“I-I don’t-“

“Senku,” Tsukasa is whispering now and the little scientist raises a brow at him, “you’re hard you know.” 

Senku flushes red. He covers his front with the magazine and bag. Tsukasa has to cover his mouth. The blond boy looks away and mumbles a bit, feeling caught doing something dirty. 

“I’ll buy you a copy then, since you like it.” 

“Tsukasa wait-“ but there is no waiting. He’s already making his way to the front of the store and buying the magazine. Senku puts his back so he may catch up with him. He hears the ring of a credit card machine and looks up at Tsukasa’s side. The man has a marker in his hand and signs the front before holding it out to him. 

“Aww,” the clerk coos, probably thinking Senku was a little fan or something. 

And with her watching, he cannot refuse the facade. Buying his own magazine to sign for a fan. That’s what people would definitely think. Take photos of. Talk about on social media. But this was a game. And it burned its truth all through Tsukasa’s irises. The garnets that only spoke truth to Senku. 

“Thank you,” Senku swallows thick, “I’ll treasure it forever.” 

Tsukasa seems so happy he’s said that. They leave together without a word. Senku pretending to fanboy at his side. And when they’re far enough that nobody knows, he drops the act. It’s quiet. He looks down at the magazine and actually feels kind of pleased. Something like comfortable happiness befalls him as he looks over the cover. Tsukasa smiling at the viewer with promise. 

“You’re so cute.” Ah, there he had said it. And Senku can’t help but to lean into the touch. The fond ruffling of hair into a broad hand. “So when did you decide to be my stalker?” 

“You don’t seem so upset about it.”

“No, I’m quite happy.”

Tsukasa points to the bag in Senku’s other hand, “and that?”

“Astrophysics,” Senku brightens, “the researchers books I first read were on sale and I wanted my own copy, the bookstore owner called and I headed over.” He pulls out the book and it’s clear Tsukasa has no clue what astrophysics entails but he’s happy Senku is excited anyways.

“I see, so you saw me on the train then?” 

Senku nods as he opens the book. To a page concerning extrasolar planets. Tsukasa looks down, trying to read it. Senku is immediately enamored. Looking over the words with fondness. 

He doesn’t really mind if Tsukasa can understand it or not. Senku understands it, and that’s all he really needs. Tsukasa is looking at him with that adoring face again and he can’t help but wonder why he didn’t use it in more photoshoots. They would get a lot more traction. The devilishly handsome ones would get enough, but seeing such a beast of a man look at something so softly... Senku knew any woman would be puddy in his hands. 

He realizes he’s stopped reading his own book to ponder this as they walk. The thought of someone else wanting Tsukasa was both funny to him and strange. Funny, because Tsukasa definitely has a type and it isn’t a woman. And strange because it makes his heart beat a little unevenly. 

Bright red forms on his cheeks. Was he jealous? At the thought of Tsukasa being with someone else? He glances up at the man, who had stopped trying to half read the words in the book awhile ago. 

Instead he’s looking ahead to where they’re going. And on that note, Senku closed his book and looked around. 

“So what are you doing on this side of town, actually? Where are we going?”

“You’re following me?” Tsukasa teases the boy. Senku rolls his eyes. 

“I’m being serious asshole.”

The man huffs a small laugh. “A dojo an acquaintance of mine runs.”

“Isn’t it pretty late to be getting some practice in?”

“I’m returning his phone,” Tsukasa explains and pulls out an old iPhone6 from his pocket, “we had a business meeting and he left it at the restaurant.”

Senku tilts his head. He doesn’t really understand what a dojo owner and Tsukasa would have to do with each other. Unless it was related to Tsukasa teaching some lessons or something there. 

The sun was going down, and Senku doesn’t know this side of Tokyo well. So he sticks close to Tsukasa. Despite that Tsukasa was the most likely to cause him danger, he was also the most capable of hindering it as well. 

“Tsukasa, does this person know you’re...?” He looks up to him and the man doesn’t answer. He looks on to the distance without a word. Senku looks at the ground. Maybe he stepped over a boundary? If this person was a business partner, he’s sure they didn’t know Tsukasa’s big, indicting, secret. 

When they arrive at the building, Senku definitely doesn’t feel like it’s a dojo. One would think there would be more people afoot, but the place seems almost abandoned. It’s small, and the roofing seems old and worn. It doesn’t look like it’s meant to be here. Senku looks it over again and again as they enter. He’s never been to a dojo before. He’s never had the need. 

Of course the first thing he sees is spears lining the walls. They look very real, authentic. He swallows thick and stays at the hip with his giant friend. 

“What is it? You don’t think all fighting is with the fists do you?” Tsukasa’s hand is in his hair. Petting it so soft and tender he wonders if Tsukasa realizes what this may look like to some people. 

“Shishiou?” And around the corner comes a man who’s just a head shorter than the man. He’s dressed in all white. His eyes are squinted and his silver silk hair is pinned back. 

“You left your phone.” He holds it up. 

The silver haired man doesn’t seem too concerned about that. Rather, he seems intrigued to Senku himself. 

Tsukasa moves in front of him, if not to shield him from Senku then to hand this man his phone. 

“Thank you, although I didn’t notice it was missing- shows you how much I really pay attention to it.” He holds it but has no pockets to set the thing in. “So is that all? Or is this another business stunt you’re trying to pull?” He doesn’t have his eyes fully open, but Senku gets the feeling he’s being watched. He looks away. Had he done something wrong? He hadn’t even spoken to the guy. Actually- Tsukasa hadn’t even greeted him yet. This is beginning to feel strange. 

“I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.”

“Oi, boy,” he’s looking around Tsukasa who’s blocking his view, “why are you following this guy?”

“What’s it to you?” Senku says it before he can think of anything else. 

“Excuse me?” He sounds too calm, but he laughs a little- _smiles_ even. 

“He’s on the wrong side of town,” Tsukasa brushes hair from his own face. “I’m simply helping him on his way home, his presence is _not_ your concern.” 

“Don’t get so defensive yet, it was only my morbid curiosity.” He turns his attention back to Tsukasa, and Senku has never felt more relieved in his life. 

“I’m only here to do my manager a solid, and since it’s done I think we will be going now.” 

“Don’t let your rotten karma bite you in the ass, Shishiou.” 

Senku takes the cue to start out the door, Tsukasa at his tail. He doesn’t get a chance to even say goodbye. 

“You didn’t have to actually walk me home.” It’s been quiet ever since they left that dojo. Tsukasa had an air of frustration- but has since seemed to calm down at least. 

“Senku,” his name on that tongue has him blushing again, “I don’t like that man, I don’t like that he was looking at you like that, talking about you like that.”

“I don’t get it?”

Tsukasa’s eyes widen a bit- as if he’s just realized Senku wasn’t in on the conversation they had had. Which, to Senku’s understanding, he _wasn’t_. 

“Of course.. you don’t have the full context.” The street lamps help his hair cast shadows over his face. “That man’s name is Hyouga, and although I know him in business he.. has always had a bad vibe to him.” 

Senku thinks back to their short experience at the dojo. He had gotten bad vibes from him. From the way his gaze had drifted down at Senku to the smile he got from his sass. 

Senku looks down to his bag. In it his book and new magazine. Was Tsukasa any different though? That man oozes vibes for him. Bad ones, he’s unsure. Definitely not the first time they met. Still.. 

“We’re here.” Senku stops at the entrance to the apartment complex. Tsukasa has known where he lived for awhile now. While that’s scary in it’s own way, Senku doesn’t exactly mind. 

“Little thing,” Tsukasa touches his face to turn it towards him, “that’s what he’d call you, I’m sure, and I don’t enjoy that thought.” 

“Um?” Tsukasa’s thumb gently runs across his cheek. It’s tender and warm. 

“You’re not an object.”

“Tsukasa I know that.” 

Tsukasa shakes his head and lets his hand fall. “Sorry, I’m thinking too much.”

Senku looks to the ground and away. He guessed this was goodbye until next time. But it was odd. Tsukasa isn’t saying anything more and Senku wonders why. ”I mean.. I don’t know how I feel about that guy calling me that but.. it’s kind of cute.” He says it mostly to lighten the mood. In all honesty any pet name he was given by Tsukasa makes him feel warm head to toe. 

And to his relief, it does make the man laugh. “Ah, I could kiss you Senku.”

Senku looks up into his eyes to glare but only fondness meets him. 

“You’re a pervert.”

“A pervert you were stalking.”

“Shut up, I’ll cut you off for real.”

“Aaand admiring in a magazine~”

Senku flushes red once more. He shakes his head and squeezes the handle of his bag in his fist. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Cmon Senku you can’t deny me at least the thought that you were really into those photos?” Tsukasa tilts his head. 

“Nope. Not even one millimeter of interest, in fact it bored me to death!” 

Tsukasa laughs again and ruffles his hair- much to Senku’s annoyance. 

“I should be going now, someone may recognize me and this will looks suspicious.” He looks around, obviously only half concerned. 

“Well reading a magazine with your face on it open in a public place doesn’t help now does it.” He crosses his arms. 

Tsukasa nods and waves at him, telling him that he’ll see him later before turning around and heading off. Senku watches him as he goes and can’t help but feel odd. It’s usually him who is the one walking away. But now Tsukasa is walking into the distance until he is gone. 

-

Senku lays on his bed and stares up at the wall. He has a million questions for himself tonight and zero answers. Well, zero answers he wants to hear at least. On his chest lay that magazine. The one he tried to find a proper space for in his room but couldn’t. There wasn’t anywhere particular he could put it. Among the science books was too out of place. And his robotics magazines didn’t really fit with the theme of this particular sports magazine either. 

Or that’s what he tells himself at least. 

Senku looks at the page again. Tsukasa’s almost apathetic eyes looking back at him. It strikes him a time when Tsukasa has forced him to look at him while he stroked them both together. 

Senku’s heart speeds again. He wants to see Tsukasa’s eyes again. Wants to ask him why they looked sad for a moment before Senku had looked into them earlier. 

Thoughts of Tsukasa were dirty. That’s why he tries to keep the man out of his mind. Still, before he knew it he has a tightness growing in his shorts. 

“Tsukasa.” He whispers under his breath. He turns to the page he was looking at earlier. Where Tsukasa dons only his fighters shorts and hand wraps. The Tsukasa on the page is looking at him fiercely now. 

“Tsukasa, are you watching?” He whispers to it. He feels down his own body until he’s rubbing at his erection through cloth. “Why do I want your attention so bad? Why did I follow you?” 

He undoes his pants to release himself, grabbing hold of his member. It’s not something he’s shy of anymore. Hell, it’s not even something he doesn’t know how to do. It’s sickening. Still, he strokes himself without a second thought. The magazine is held tight in his other hand. 

“Is it cause I wanted this? For you to touch me?” He feels hot breaths against his tongue. An image of Tsukasa actually watching him sends a line of fire down his stomach. 

Pushing his hips up into his fist, trying to get the rough friction feel of the man’s own fist he moans out his name. 

“Tsukasa watch me, please.” He stares into those eyes that pierce his own. “Tsukasa I need you. Need you to know what you’ve done to me.” 

_Pervert, pervert, pervert_

His mind chants. Whether it was for him or Tsukasa to hear he doesn’t know. 

The white rush comes faster than he’d like. It’s hot and he’s spilling over onto his hand and bucking his hips in frustration. Until his cock is all done leaking sticky white. Until it stings and he can no longer take the nonstop burn. 

He lets his dick go and looks up at the magazine. He realizes how far his heart has sunk into his chest, pushing the blood up into his cheeks. 

“Call me whatever you like...” he breaths out heavy. He lets the magazine fall onto his chest. Covering his eyes in guilt with his arm and letting his other, more cum soaked hand fall outwards into the air. “You’d ten billion percent get off to this! Pervert!”

Somewhere on his way home, Tsukasa sneezes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe there will probably only be two other parts to this series before the end. I have fun writing it tho XD but I decided to make it a series because it honestly deserves it in my head at this point. I want to update some of my other stuff before writing the next part :p Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
